Rose Garden
by HipsterL
Summary: Did you know? A new boy is attending Ouran and he's cute too! He has this really weird white hair and is from England. I hope he'll decide to be a host! -After suffering the death of his uncle, Mana, Allen Walker must brave... the Host Club. And what's this about a host club?- It's high school AU on DGM's side and takes place during the anime in Ouran. Past Yullen and Allen x ?.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that my other stories were a disgrace to fanfiction, but I hope this one makes up for it. It's my first multi-chapter story ever so please enjoy. BTW, I do not own the amazing epicness of D. Gray-Man or Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own some copies of D. Gray-Man volumes 2-6. **

**Warnings: Mild cursing and yaoi (none explicit)**

* * *

Allen was completely overjoyed.

It was the time of year when he got to stay at his Uncle Mana's house in Japan, but it didn't just stop there. He was actually staying there for ALL of high school there, at a place he's considered perfect since he was just a little kid.

He strained his eyes to try and find the familiar face in the airport lobby.

"Mana!" he called out waving with a wide grin on his face. He walked luggage in hand to his uncle who was wearing his trademark top hat.

"Hey Allen," said Mana with fondness in his eyes. He guided the boy to their ride, Mana's favorite Rolls Royce. Together they loaded the white haired boy's two bags and got in themselves. Mana started driving.

"I heard that Neah is having a concert not far from your house. Are we going?" Allen asked with anticipation. His other uncle's concerts always amazed him.

"Of course we are," Mana responded. "There's no way I'm missing my brother's performance. I also heard that there's a spot available for you as well." He gave a sideways glance to his Nephew who was doing his best impression of a fish at the moment.

"W-what?! I'm not ready though! I'm not nearly as good as Neah! How would I be able to do that? What would I play?" Excuses tumbled out of the fifteen year old like no tomorrow.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Neah wouldn't have given you this opportunity if he thought you weren't ready. Have a little faith," he admonished the now calming boy who only nodded in response. "So, what about your friends back home? Last time I heard, you were getting awfully close to that one boy, Kanda was it?" He said the name with amusement.

Allen immediately flushed crimson but answered anyway. "Y-yes, it was. Everyone took me leaving pretty well, actually. We promised to call often and stay in contact," Allen said still not quite recovered from thoughts of the black haired samurai. He remembered the innocent kisses in the hallway, shared lunches (Allen eating most of it of course), and the more than slightly heartbreaking moment of telling Yuu how he would be gone for so long. They both knew that it would unrealistic for them to not date other people at all during the whole three years that Allen would be gone, so while not all ties of the relationship were cut emotionally, they both knew that it was basically over.

"Don't be so down," said Mana, sensing the boy's sudden mood change. "You'll be able to see each other during breaks," he offered. "You know what I always say. You have to keep moving forward, keep on walking. Things will change from time to time and it may seem strange, but that's life."

Before Allen could respond he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He was in shock at the mere sight of the huge truck barreling towards that he couldn't find his own voice. The car swerved suddenly followed by the sound of glass crunching, metal smashing, then – nothing.

Allen woke with a start, hot tears streaming down his face. He noticed it was still dark out, the middle of the night. He got up slowly from his bed to the bathroom connected to it. He turned on the faucet splashing cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror, the moon outside the window providing a dim light.

He looked at himself in the mirror noticing the scar reminding him of the accident that was still fresh in his mind. It was red and ran over his left eye from a bit above his eyebrow to right above his cheek. The surgeons were able to remove some of the damage, though a visible scar still remained. He learned quickly how to cover it seamlessly with a bit of makeup, just as he had with his left arm when he was much smaller.

He couldn't see out of that eye anymore, but was strangely glad that he did suffer at least _some_ damage. Compared to Mana this was absolutely nothing. Mana was the one who protected him by as a last ditch effort swerving the car so the most damage was on his own side. It just wasn't fair that Mana died in that god damned accident, but he didn't.

He just had to remember though, to keep on walking until he takes his last breath. To keep moving forward no matter what life threw at him.

If his own parents showed as much care about Mana's death as they did towards anything else in Allen's life, being absolutely none, stuff happens.

If he has to take it all on his own alone in Mana's house, even if it feels as if he's going to burst because no matter how much Neah wants to stay at home to be there for his nephew he has a job and responsibilities, so be it.

If he still has to keep appearances up for his family at his new school and go there smiling as usual, it's just life.

Yeah, right.

The last thought ran through his head before he slowly slid down the bathroom wall with fresh tears running down his face. He curled into himself as he let it all out as quiet sobs wracked his body and resounded through the silent, otherwise empty house. It was just too much.

* * *

He awoke to a soft beeping sound coming from his bedroom. Even after "his" death he still did have to go to school, and today was his first day. He took a quick shower, applied the makeup to cover his scar, and took the freshly pressed uniform. It was on the odd side, definitely, though he supposed his uniform at the Black Order academy wasn't much better.

This one included a white button up dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, a black tie with a purple ribbon running down the middle, black dress shoes, and lastly a blue-purple blazer with an odd gold colored emblem on the left breast. The uniform was just as colorful and extravagant as the school it belonged to.

He was shocked to say the least when he visited the school a week ago by the extravagance of the building and all of the pink that was included. It was a _huge_ change from his last school in that sense. Maybe Ouran Academy would be just a bit too much for him.

"_I guess I'll find out," _he thought before heading out of the door of the large house. He had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

**There you have it folks! (A whole 4 pages too. I am on fire!) R&R for me 'kay! Really it would be a huge help. I'm going to warn you though, I will NOT periodically update so don't expect me to. I have a life and a busy one at that. Catch ya later! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I'm so glad that you like my story. I treasure every review, follow, and favorite. From now on everyone will be voting for who gets to date Allen in the end. You can choose whichever male host that you would like except for Tamaki because this will be a TamaHaru story. Who the votes lean to during the each update will affect the story in different ways. I also forgot (I think) to warn everyone that this story does have what can be considered child abuse but there really is no more than there was in the actual Ouran story line. This takes place after the anime and I will be ignoring all graduations until the very end.**

**Lewis: Allen will not be an exorcist, sorry if you were hoping that he would be. In this universe the Exorcists and Noah do exist but they are just regular humans. Even the Millennium Earl will be a human (though he may or may not be in this story, I'm honestly not sure). The Noah are not exclusively bad by the way. In fact they will each be somehow related to Allen through some family marriage. I'm still finalizing the details there. **

**PoisonousDemon: IKR! I can't wait to see what all of the fans will pick!**

**Guest: Thanks! Here is the update!**

**KuroAlice: I hate it when people start a story and don't continue it for the longest time (or not at all) so here you go!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or D. Gray-Man (do I seriously need to put this? Really Someone tell me why this is necessary. Do it now. Review and tell me why this is needed.)**

* * *

_Today is my first day at Ouran. I'm feeling a lot better than a couple of days ago though honestly the thought of a new school is still frightening. The last letter I wrote though really did help. I hope that I make good friends or the teachers like me at least. Neah was able to convince me not to dye my hair, but I still feel nervous. White hair isn't exactly normal for a fifteen year old, but I'm still going to wear my usual gloves. I will keep my promise no matter what. _

Allen was writing the last word in the journal just as he arrived at the gates of the large school. He quickly closed it, tucked it into his book bag, and proceeded to the main entrance.

"_This is it,"_ he thought nervously with an audible gulp. Most everyone was arriving in a limo or some other luxury car, so he felt a bit awkward just walking (even though he could easily afford said vehicles). Mana had always tended to be the thrifty type after all.

The whitette with a school map in hand attempted, the key word in that sentence being _attempted,_ to find his first class… but as earlier implied he was utterly lost. He tried every method ever possibly invented by any English, Japanese, or otherwise person that he knew of, but was still utterly and completely lost.

"And I just promised Neah that I wouldn't get lost…," he mumbled (sulked) to himself, but before he could even continue his bought of self-pity, he saw a flash of blonde, then nothing.

* * *

"…Are you alright! Mommy, please tell me that I didn't kill him! I would never forgive myself if I were to do such a thing! I would be persecuted, scorned, brushed aside by society!"

"I'm sure he's fine Tamaki, stop overacting. And we are in not married."

Large silver eyes slowly blinked open at the odd scene. He was lying on a couch and before him was a very odd, yet handsome bunch. A blonde that was animatedly monologuing, an annoyed looking black haired boy with glasses, a stoic boy who was very tall, a short blonde who looked more like a middle or elementary grader not high schooler that was on the stoic boy's shoulders, and two exactly identical red haired boys harassing a girlish looking brunette.

"Hey, he's awake," the brunette announced.

"What happened? Where am I?" Allen asked. He had a slight headache and the sight before him didn't really help at all.

"Tama-chan ran into you and caused you to bump your head. I hope you're feeling alright," the young looking blonde said. He sounded so sweet that you could practically see floating flowers around him. Or maybe that was just Allen's probable concussion.

"And you are in the Third Music Room, Allen Walker," the one with glasses said. He on the other hand was emitting a strange aura that Allen couldn't quite place. He heard the brown haired one mutter something about "showing off".

"Wait, how did you know my name exactly?" Allen asked just a bit scared.

"So you are all right! Oh joyous days!" the taller blonde said. Allen noted how his question was never answered. "Let us not be rude. My name is Tamaki Suoh."

"I am Kyōya Ohtori," the shorter black haired one said.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you," said the girlish one.

"I'm Hikaru," said one twin, "and I'm Kaoru," said the other. "We're the Hitachiin brothers," they said in sync this time. Allen actually felt his eye twitch a bit.

"Takashi Morinozuka," said the tall one.

"You can call him Mori! My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka. You can call me Hunny!" said the small one cheerfully.

Allen took in all the names for a second as they looked expectantly at him. "Oh! Sorry. My name is Allen Walker. Sorry to be a bother. I'll be going now." He was about to get up when the twins stopped him.

"First period doesn't start for another twenty minutes. Why don't you stay for a bit longer?" An identical smirk was evident on their faces. Allen had left early just in case he did get lost (which he did). He couldn't think of anything to say back so he nervously yet obediently sat back down.

"So what exactly is this?" he eventually asked.

"Why this is a Host Club!" guess who!

"What exactly is a Host Club?" Allen asked innocently. Tamaki gasped as if scandalized.

"We are a group that specializes in entertaining young ladies. We have a wide array of hosts that cater to their every need each with a different type. These 'types' include the cool type, the wild type, the loli-shota type, the mischievous type, the natural, and the princely type." He said the last one at an uncomfortably close distance to Allen.

Allen nodded as he tried to inch away.

"I really should be going. I have a terrible sense of direction you see, and…"

"But you just got here! And I must say you certainly are host material."

Honestly, Allen was quite adorable. Neah made sure (and constantly reminded him) of it. With his large grey eyes, pale skin, and snow white hair combined with his short stature and perfectly pressed uniform, he was by definition, adorable. Lavi always said that he looked "Innocent".

"Tamaki-senpai, just leave him alone," Haruhi let his own opinion be known. "You're just annoying him."

Tamaki immediately crumbled at that last statement and proceeded to sulk in the corner muttering "daughter" and "doesn't love me anymore".

"We really should be heading to class now," said Kyōya. "It was a pleasure to meet you Allen and I do hope that you will consider becoming a host. It would raise our profits considerably."

Everyone headed out with Allen following closely behind Haruhi and the Twins, remembering something about them being in his class (and not wanting to get lost again).

* * *

The entire school day went by oddly. Many of the girls glanced at him and would often quickly turn away or just continue to stare. He had made a mental note to check to make sure they couldn't see the scar through the makeup. He also couldn't help but think about the club. Neah did tell him to make some new friends and maybe join a club. Should he really pass up such an opportunity? But at the same time he was unsure if "hosting" would really be his thing. He decided he would tell Neah later.

As he was about to leave the school doors a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and dragged him back.

"What?! Hey, who are y…," the words died on his lips as he saw the twins from earlier.

"Milord wants to see you," the one on the left said.

"Him and Kyōya want to check on your answer," said the one on the right.

"We doubt that they'll accept no for one," they both said as they continued to drag him along.

* * *

"So Allen, you have had the day to think about it. Will you become a host?" the flamboyant blonde said with a true princely air to him. Allen thought over his answer.

"I would actually like to speak with my Uncle about it first…"

"I have him on the phone right now," said Kyōya with a smile that screamed evil. Allen was handed the phone not even sure when the twins had gotten his cellphone out of his bag or how the "Dark Lord" (as he had heard) hacked his password.

"Hi Neah," Allen spoke into the device.

"_Hello nephew. I've heard all from the Ohtori boy about this Host Club and I think you should join. With your adorable face you would do fantastically!"_ said his uncle on the other line.

"But I just met them today and honestly they're kind of strange," Allen said this shamelessly in front of all of the hosts and Haruhi silently agreed with a nod.

"_Strange, like how?" _Neah asked.

"Like cousin Rhode strange."

"_Oh,"_ Allen could practically see Neah's nod. _"Still though, you're joining the club."_

"Wait, isn't that my decision?"

"_Be a dear and give the phone to Kyō-kun_ (did he just call me Kyō-kun?)._"_ This time Allen had no choice.

"He wants to talk to you." The Ohtori accepted the phone from a now depressed Allen and preceded an animated looking conversation with Neah before finally hanging up.

"Everyone, it appears that we have a new host. I welcome to you Allen Walker, the Innocent type."

What _had_ he gotten himself into?

* * *

**I tried to challenge myself to write more and it turned out okay! Remember the poll (read the author note at the top if you have no idea what I'm talking about). Just mention who you want to win in a review. Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My God, I AM SO SORRY! So many things have happened in the past (since I last updated?) months. It has been hectic with all of the sickness, absences, homework, camping trips (laziness), etc. Though really, no joke, I have been busy. I was only further discouraged when I had actually written out (typed) the entire third chapter only to find it had been deleted when my dad was cleaning up the computers two days later when I had attempted to edit said thing. So here I am! Enjoy :D.**

* * *

_Hey, Mana. As of today, I have officially been a host for month. The only reason I even know this is because Tamaki-senpai insisted that we celebrated it, though I don't really see the point it was nice and they did have a lot of tasty treats. I've been doing really well with the ladies too. They seem to enjoy my sob story of a life, or at least the parts of it I tell them. I really don't mind. Maybe my no good tutor Cross-sensei actually did teach me something, besides gambling anyway. He was (and still always is) never seen without a woman at his arm. Haruhi should probably be thanked more for "training" me in the ways of a host. _

_Even with new friends and Neah to talk to, I still feel kind of, empty. I could only ever talk really about myself and what's going on to you. I mean, I'm writing letters to you, even when you're dead. _

Allen felt himself pause after writing that one word with such hesitancy. He tried to continue, but just could not think of anything else to write. The teen ended up closing the leather bound book on his desk. It was a Saturday morning. No school, no club activities. Not even Neah was here to keep the boy company. He had a piano concert out of town. It ran until well into the week so Allen wasn't able to go, lest he miss more days of school than he can afford (as if he couldn't afford almost anything already). He then heard the sound of a heavy guitar intro from one of his favorite songs, Geikidou, from his cell phone. He picked it up, The King of course. Now he knew that his weekend wouldn't be dull.

"Hello, Tamaki-senpai."

"_Why, hello Allen. There is an important club meeting taking place in exactly one hour at the park by our school. It is required that you show up." _Tamaki hung up.

Allen stared at his phone for a while, half tempted to forget about the meeting, but he didn't feel like being kidnapped today. He let out a loud sigh before getting ready for what he knew would be a long day. After a bit of showering, picking the correct outfit, applying makeup for the scar, etc, he was ready to go. On his way downstairs, he was greeted by the middle aged house maid, Hitomi.

"Mister Walker would you like something for breakfast? It's a bit late, but you do need your strength," she asked politely. She had been working for Mana for many years. His death had probably hit her just as hard as it had hit Neah, though she didn't show it.

Allen replied just as polite, "No thank you. Tamaki-senpai wants me over at the park soon, so I have to hurry if I don't want to get chewed out. You can take the day off if you want." She nodded in reply and was happy that the boy was among friends at last. Allen let out a shrill whistle, calling his pet and friend, Timcanpy. He was a golden colored bird about the height of his hand. Cross had given it to him as a gift about a year ago. Saying that Allen was surprised that the red haired man gave him anything of that sort is a humongous understatement. Allen said his last goodbyes before leaving his home for the park with Timcanpy perched on his shoulder.

He had been there many times and had the pathway ingrained into his mind. Only good memories were attached to that place, all with Mana. He remembered one time when he had wandered away from his guardian by accident.

* * *

_The larger kid shoved the small white haired boy down with a pair of gloves in his stubby hands. Allen tried to hide his left hand, but knew that he had failed when he saw the other child's eyes widen. The boy dropped the now dirtied gloves in shock. He said one word that made Allen's heart stop._

"_Freak." The larger boy ran off hurriedly. It was barely a second later when Mana came rushing to the small boy hearing the harsh words said. He embraced his nephew who didn't say a word. _

_Mana carried the boy all the way to his house where he later cried his eyes out. The memory may seem bad, but it wasn't. Believe it or not, it was actually the first time Mana had seen Allen's hand. He didn't even seem to notice it, after all he barely acknowledged it, but the boy knew that his guardian had seen. Boy, was it a sight too. The shape and size were just fine, but the skin was colored a deep blood red and was scaly and dry. The nails themselves were incredibly darkened to the point of being black. He had no problem moving it, but the appearance of the hand was shocking. Though that wasn't even half as shocking as what Mana had answered him when asked why he didn't react to the Allen's own deformity. He had said: _

"_It's just your hand. Nothing's wrong with it." _

_Allen wasn't sure how to respond, or even if he should respond. He actually didn't respond at all, but it was a silent agreement and as he looks back on it no matter what he said, it was all the same._

* * *

Before long, he had realized that he was at the park finally. He searched around a bit, after getting turned around once or twice he stumbled across the group he was looking for.

"Hey, I'm here!" he called out, everyone else was already seated on the grass talking (or listening in Mori's case) amongst themselves. Haruhi saw him and motioned for a spot for him to sit. Both he and the girl of the group had pretty much instantly become friends due to similar situation. Yes, he was aware of her femininity and had the mental scars to prove it, but that story is for another day. He sat down as Tamaki started the meeting.

The young prince began, "As you all know, we at the Host Club are a close knit family that is deeply dedicated to each other. With a new member in our group our balance has been thrown off, so in order to fix this problem, I have set aside this day for some good old fashion bonding time!" He ended it with a grin of which everyone knew "it was about to go down". His dog, Antoinette who had been lying down next to him barked as if in agreement.

"Sounds great, boss, but what are we even going to be doing?" Hikaru challenged.

"Yeah," Kaoru stated, "do you even have anything planned?"

"Of course I do," he almost sounded offended. "I planned all of this last night." Kyōya helped of course *coughcoughdidmostoftheworkco ugh*. "We will be enjoying our customary game of Kick the Can, ice cream, a movie or two, and many other things including a small get together later tonight in celebration of the full moon."

Eh, maybe today wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**On the topic of votes, I appreciate those who took the time to pick a host. As said before, each vote goes towards who Allen will be with, how friendships and relationships will be formed, and the overall outcome of the story. Remember though that I did have an original plan, but I am flexible and believe in fan service strongly! Keep in mind that there may be a sequel (or more?). Maybe even a prequel at one point, though I am not sure. Now click the review button. (You know you want to.)**

* * *

**BTW for those of you who have watched/heard of the TV series Supernatural, I advise you to read forward. I have a story idea that if well liked, I expect to begin to be published possibly mid this year. It is another DGM crossover with much different circumstances from this one (though it too is modern). This also takes place at the beginning or right before Season 3 of Supernatural.**

**Here, Cross was not there for Allen and he was instead once again forced on the streets/circus (who can tell the difference with a life like his?) after killing the Akuma made from Mana. The town once again treated him like a devil and monster though when he begins killing more Akuma thought to be humans, they lock him up until they figure out what to do with him. Additionally, they keep quiet about the cause of the murders.**

**Sam and Dean find out about the murders and decide to head for England (with a lot of reluctance from Dean until Sam puppy-dog-eyes him). They find out from the people there that the killings were done by Allen. The brothers are prepared to perform an exorcism, but are surprised to find the child not only innocent, but completely terrified and grief stricken at the death of his adoptive father. They rescue him, and the story goes on from there. They continue to encounter strange anomalies from the world of DGM and find themselves horribly out of their league. **

**If you are interested in seeing this story published, then I'd love to hear it. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peoples! I need to give you the down low on this AU Allen. He had a ****much**** different upbringing than in the DGM cannon, so while his personality is mostly the same; things about his character will be a bit different. Also, FYI, Cross was a hired tutor he had for a few years that helped him with learning the Japanese culture and language. The maid, Hitomi will show up again a few times, and Kanda, Lavi, etc won't be back until near the end.**

**Here are the votes!**

**Hikaru- 3**

**Kaoru- 2**

**Mori- 3**

**Kyōya- 5**

**Tamaki- 3**

**Haruhi- 1**

**Kanda- 3**

**Hunny- 0 (Yeah, I doubt that one would happen. It would make me feel like a pedophile writing it.)**

**Lavi- 2**

**Voting is still open. From now on the most current voting will be posted on every even numbered chapter.**

**Here you have it folks!**

**PS: I changed my screen name from TeamEdo4ever to HipsterL. I apologize if this caused you any inconvenience. **

* * *

The game of Kick the Can is a very simple game.

The person who is "it" stands in a given zone at all times guarding a can or otherwise kickable, convenient, thing. All the "not-it" people, hide as the "it" person counts to about the number 40 or so, then once "it" is done counting all of the "not it"(s) attempt to kick the can that "it" is guarding. If they are seen by "it" and he/she calls out the offender's name, they are out and have to sit in the zone. If one of the "not-it"(s) successfully kicks the can, all the people are released, and that person wins. If "it" is able to get everyone out, he/she wins instead.

Allen Walker was currently hiding, crouched in a well placed bush preparing his plan of attack with Timcanpy on a nearby branch. His best bet was to wait until a few more less tactful people tried to ambush the current "it", Mori-senpai, but it seemed that everyone else had the same idea because the generally silent host had finished counting a while ago and no one has made a move.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hunny-senpai staring with the intensity of an assassin at the can of which the tallest host was guarding with equal amounts of intensity. The aura surrounding the two cousins was one akin to battle, with the park as the battle field, and a tree as the unattainable goal. In the blink of an eye, the small upperclassman charged without a single noise. That is, until he had stepped upon an unseen branch which let out a small "CRACK".

Immediately Mori-senpai turned and what he would do was unknown to all. He had let his dear cousin win the game before, but he was known as the "Wild Type" for a reason.

"Mitskuni," the name was called out. Soft gasps were heard from each of the hosts' hiding spots, though luckily out of ear shot from the "it". Allen knew that the game suddenly got serious with Hunny's having to sit out, there would be no mercy.

As Allen was about to rush in, as he had nothing to lose at this point, another person came into his already occupied bush. He recognized the person as Kyōya. They gave each other a silent nod, knowing better than to make noise with Mori as "it". Even though he would never admit it (even to himself) Kyōya actually did enjoy the silly games that Tamaki orchestrated and would get into them. He'd even won a few times. Allen himself had never actually gotten to know the mommy of the club very well over the month he'd been, but now was not the time.

Allen motioned with his hand over to the "zone" just as Mori had turned his head to the opposite direction. The two got up from their current positions and tried to sneak as quietly as the two were capable of. After all, neither were the most athletic. Working together the two covered each other. Allen noticed that the already captured Hunny had seen him, but both kept their mouths shut. His heart had nearly jumped into his throat when he heard Mori call out two names.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" the twins groaned at their failure with a knowing glint in their eyes.

Allen saw his chance, with Mori temporarily distracted and Kyōya silently cheering him on he ran the short distance to the can and kicked it, before the tallest host even saw it coming.

"Allen-chan wins!" Hunny cried out with glee. The twins high fived each other and the remaining two hosts and one dog came out of their hiding spot.

"Fantastic! Shall we play another round?" Tamaki said excitedly.

Haruhi didn't agree, "We've played Kick the Can three times already. Besides it's about time for lunch."

"That's quite true Haruhi, on to our next location. Is there a nice commoner's restaurant in the area?"

"Hey, wait a minute-," she started. Allen cut her off before it got too bad.

"Actually, there's a small sushi place not far from here. I know the owner. A few places past there is another place that has amazing ice cream."

The king seemed to like this response, "Then to there we go."

* * *

It was at the Sushi Restaurant in a private Tatami Room when conflict arose.

"So what movie are we planning on seeing?" Allen wanted to get a conversation going while they were waiting for their food.

Haruhi was the first to answer, "'The Cold Bloom' sounds like a good movie."

"I've heard of that one. Starring Usada Asami, right? Sounds great," Tamaki supported that choice.

Hikaru would not have any of it, "Wow, Tamaki supporting Haruhi, what a shocker? Personally I would like to see 'Shield of Straw'."

"Hey, it isn't that! Haruhi has nothing to do with it. It's just a good movie."

"It's also sappy and dramatic. I don't want to sit through two hours of that. At least my movie has some action."

"Your movie is also incredibly violent and…" Allen wished that he had never brought up the subject.

Kaoru was trying to get in a word or two, and failing. Hunny and Mori were looking back and forth as this happened, not really all that willing to get involved. Kyōya at the moment was more interested in texts that he was getting on his phone than the shout-whisper match happening around him. Finally, one of them had had enough.

"Why don't we see 'Dead Sushi'? It's a comedy." Kaoru interrupted.

Hunny replies, "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to watch that."

"How about 'Fune wo Amu'?" This time Mori suggests something.

Each order with all of the sides was set down on the table at that moment. Hunny had gotten Sweet Shrimp Nigiri, Mori had similarly gotten Octopus Nigiri, both Hikaru and Kaoru got an order of Spicy Tuna Rolls, Tamaki had received Salmon Roe Rolls, Haruhi had received her order of Fatty Tuna (also known as Fancy Tuna), Kyōya had gotten Unagi, and Allen had gotten a large order of Chirashi.

This seemed to have quieted the two arguers.

"I've heard of that. It seems really good, funny too," Haruhi said.

They all agreed that "Fune wo Amu" was a good choice. After muttering a costmary "Itadakimasu!" they began to eat.

* * *

After a quick car/limo-pool to the theater that was just out of walking range they had arrived. Everyone had purchased their own snacks and tickets. (Tamaki had insisted that he buy Haruhi's. He was successful in paying for her ticket but when it came to treats she responded with, "I'm not so impoverished that I can't buy my own snacks!"). They filed into the theater room collectively in a centralized spot in the seats. From right to left, they were placed respectively Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyōya, Allen, Mori, and Hunny. The movie began to roll.

* * *

"That movie was fantastic! It was emotional and yet still managed to make me laugh here and there. Bravo, Ishii Yuya!" Tamaki gave his personal critique on the movie.

"It wasn't the best," Hikaru also gave his opinion.

"I think that they could have put in better jokes," Kaoru supported.

"And of course you would like that kind of movie Boss," the twins said in unison with smirks on their faces. They knew of the reaction that was to come.

"What do you mean by that? As if any regular person wouldn't love that movie? You two just wanted to see some idiotic gore!" Tamaki was at it again. The two egging him on just laughed, arm in arm, as the king chased the two devilish boys around the screen-I MEAN SIDEWALK.

Haruhi pointedly ignore the trio, "So we have about three hours until the viewing party can officially start. What are we going to do until then?"

"Why don't we go to Allen-kun's house?" Hikaru and Kaoru answered now completely ignoring Tamaki-senpai. ("Hey, I'm not done with you yet!") Almost everyone (almost) was looking directly at Allen for an answer.

"Sounds good to me," he answered. Once again the twins had high fived each other towards their own ulterior motives.

"I called my personal driver over here as soon as the movie was over. I'll tell him that we're going to your house," Kyōya stated.

"Okay, first you know my name, the password to my cell phone, and now my address. This is just getting ridiculous! Do you also happen to know my life story?" Allen was at the end of his rope.

"It's simply my job to know things." For the first time in a while Allen was really starting to get angry. Everyone else was a bit shell shocked though. After all, the white haired boy had rarely even raised his voice unless someone had referred to his height.

"Oh, look, the limo is here," Hunny stated innocently. They all filed in with Allen silently fuming but quickly cooling off.

"Hey, Takashi," the small blonde got the attention of his cousin.

"Hm?"

"Where are Allen-chan and Tama-chan's pets? We saw that at the park but not since." Mori only patted him on the head and his smaller relative seemed to accept this.

* * *

**Yaysies! New chapter done! This is the longest one I've done so far, so pat on the back for me. And yes, I did break the 4****th**** wall. Thouroughly. I feel like Tamaki is a bit OOC, but I don't think it's too bad. Again, PLEASE VOTE, and PLEASE REVIEW. The plot is going to develop a lot more by the next chapter (or two) so stick around. Also, I have decided that like in the anime, each Host will get a chapter dedicated to them. I will not leave out Mori, because I am fond of him, and I continue to be saddened that he is often excluded from things. All the movies mentioned are real Japanese movies that came earlier this year (2013). I'm also planning on going back and editing for grammar, unimportant details, puns, etc very soon on already posted chapters. When this will be, I am not sure. Finally, expect a cover and an explanation for said cover for this story. Good day, readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey dudes. I just came back from a weeklong trip to Washington D.C. It was pretty cool too! I decided to finish up the fifth chapter for you so I hope you can enjoy. It's pretty long too, but not much happens. I am considering renaming the fic due to the fact that so far, it doesn't actually have that too much to do actual Letters. If you like the name "Rose Garden" please tell me so in a review it would be awesome. Remember to vote and all that shiz too. Enjoy!**

* * *

The limo ride to Allen's house didn't take very long at all. Before they had been able to discuss much of anything they were at his house and a few were surprised.

"Wow Allen-kun, it's a bit smaller than I expected," Hikaru said a little disappointedly.

"It seems to be a bit more of a middle class style instead of upper," Kaoru tried to analyze the white haired boy's home.

The house had one floor but was well kept and was by no means lower class. The paint on the exterior of Allen's abode was a flattering combination of black and white completed with a nicely organized garden on the front lawn. It had a western style and was in a nice gated community.

"Is this your actual home Allen-chan?" asked the sweet little blonde Lolita known as Hunny.

Allen thought for a bit, "Well, yes and no. It's a bit more of a vacation home, but I will be living here for a few years."

"Oh, that makes a bit more sense," Tamaki said.

Haruhi was mumbling silently to herself "Rich Bastards" at the moment. After all Allen's "small" house was a whole lot bigger than her own apartment. Apparently the little Moyashi was "one of them".

Allen got out his key to the house and quickly unlocked the door.

"Please come in. Leave your shoes over there," he gestured to a spot to the left right before the two small steps leading to the rest of the house. "Make yourself at home," he added.

The twins called back, "We will!" being already at the couch in the living room. Allen just rolled his eyes. He glanced at an antique grandfather clock seeing that it was only three o'clock. It would be a good five or so hours until any signs of tonight's full moon showed.

"Well, if this is going to be a real moon viewing party, we have to have real kimonos," Tamaki was planning again. "Twins, do your thing!"

"On it boss." They began to work through their phones to find each host a kimono that would suit them in a way no less than perfect.

Haruhi also decided this would be a good time killer, "Hey, Allen, do you have all the ingredients for the food we'll be making?"

"I'm not actually sure. Follow me to the pantry. We can check."

Haruhi was about to follow Allen until- "W-wait! I should probably come too," Tamaki could just see it.

* * *

*It's the moment you've all been waiting for, Tamaki's mind theater*

Haruhi and Allen were walking together silently to Allen's pantry.

"So what ingredients do we need anyway?" Allen asked.

Haruhi was walking further into the pantry, her eyes scanning for ingredients. "Well we definitely need to make Tsukimi dango, but-" she was cut off when her foot slipped on spilt flour.

"Haruhi!" Allen cried out her name as he quickly saved her from a painful fall.

"Thanks Allen," she was relieved. "I never took you to be the heroic type." Roses began floating around the duo.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, Haruhi." He began to lean in a bit too close and she herself was leaning in even closer all the way up until their-

* * *

"No my darling son and daughter cannot fall for each other!" Tamaki suddenly cried out. Haruhi and Allen, being used to this behavior were already half way to the pantry talking to each other about what would be needed, what wouldn't and so on and so forth. The taller blonde rushed after them while shouting instructions to the remaining hosts.

"Mori-senpai, Kyōya take care of the decorations."

"What about me?" Hunny asked.

"Hunny-senpai, you eat cake. Allen-chan, go find him some cake." The small blonde deflated.

"I guess it's just you and me, again, Usa-chan," the smallest host said in his depression.

* * *

As it turns out, three people weren't actually needed. Or wanted, really. The ingredients included rice flour, soba noodles (Allen frowned at the memory), chestnuts, and various vegetables and sauces.

"So how long does this all take to make?" Tamaki inquired.

"Not long at all really. I'd estimate about thirty minutes at the very most," Haruhi answered.

"Oh," Allen stated.

…

It was still only 3:15.

…

Allen's ringtone suddenly went off grabbing the other two's attention. He answered moving away from the duo a few steps.

"Hello?"

"_**Hello, Mr. Walker," **_a voice said on the other line in English. Allen's heart stopped for a few beats.

"**Dr. Kunedai, I wasn't expecting a call from you," **the whitette said also in English. His personal doctor could be intimidating, but not nearly as much as the one he has in England.

"_**Can you tell me why I called?"**_ A thought hit the boy.

"**My appointment! It was today, wasn't it?" **Allen felt sheepish now.

"_**We have a winner." **_

"**Could we reschedule it for next Saturday?"**

"_**We could, if it weren't for the fact that the same thing happened LAST Saturday."**_

"**Well, I have company over right now and-" **

"_**Then bring them in too. They don't have to know why."**_

"**But you don't know the host club, they'll want to know immediately!" **

"_**NO EXCEPTIONS! I want you at office in thirty minutes, and I know that it only takes fifteen starting from your house." **_For the second time that day, Allen was hung up on. The teen took it back. Dr. Kunedai is just as scary as Dr. Takizawa.

* * *

Out in the back porch, behind the house, Mori and Kyōya were silently putting up decorations. Hunny was sitting in an outdoor table arrangement munching on a slice of strawberry shortcake. The two taller boys were silently hanging up small circular mirrors that Kyōya had brought from his house (in the limo that he had called for). He had briefly considered bringing traditional decorations but had decided against it. After all, it was almost a full month after the traditional Tsukimi festival. The mirrors were placed and designed to reflect the light that shone from the moon and the stars. They were to be covered though until the sun went down for the day.

They were only about a fourth of the way through before a large ruckus inside the house gathered their attention and they went inside.

* * *

A car pulled up by Allen's house. A man stepped out holding a garment bag being met by Hikaru and Kaoru who both grabbed the bag and handed him a fairly generous tip for his troubles.

The twins went back inside their new toy's home to look at its contents. There was inside kimonos and obi belts that were colored and patterned to match each host's signature rose. A white kimono with a female's gold obi belt for Haruhi, a red deep red kimono accented with a light purple to soften it with a deep purple male's belt for Tamaki, A deep purple kimono lined with black and a white belt for Mori, A pink kimono with sakura blossoms stitched on with a yellow belt for Hunny, and a light orange kimono striped with blue with a blue obi belt for Hikaru accompanied by one for Kaoru that had the same designs but an opposite color scheme. Allen's was a bit more difficult. His skin tone definitely made him a winter, but putting him in white would take away from Haruhi's kimono. He had no "rose" to reference from either as he had only been a host for a month and Renge (they had gotten her a kimono as well just in case she popped in ((it was a cosplay edo period kimono of Sango from Inuyasha))) had only said she would think over it.

After a bit of thinking themselves, they had concluded that since it was established that their classmate was a winter, they should give him a winter kimono. Allen's kimono turned out to be a bit more ornate. It was actually one that their grandmother had taken the time to make many years ago. It was a clear frosted blue with patterns of white snow at the feet. It had a black obi belt of which they decided to get as female in order to mess with the little brother of the club.

It was the yelling of their King that averted the twin's attention to the kitchen.

* * *

This would be loads of fun to explain to his over protective "Dad" but he'd bet anything that his "Mom" knew everything about it even with the extra money pumped in to keep his own medical history a secret from all. He decided to just get it over with and hope that they wouldn't want to come along.

Of course that's not what actually happened.

"A doctor's appointment?" Haruhi seemed a bit worried.

"Yeah, it's not really a big deal or anything. I'll probably be back in about an hour or so."

"Not a big deal? Of course it is!" Tamaki was of course jumping the gun but for good reason.

"I promise it's just a checkup I need to do for missing the physical exam." It was only a half truth, really.

"Well, your doctor did say that we could come along didn't he?" Tamaki was near distraught. By this time the twins had entered the room but weren't saying anything.

"Well, yeah he did, but I'm not sure if that's the best idea," Allen answered.

"Nonsense!" The other three had entered from the back by this time as well, silent. Allen looked to Haruhi to be a voice of reason. She looked pointedly back.

"Under most circumstances, I wouldn't condone tagging along to someone's doctor's appointment, but this isn't the first time you've hidden something from us." Allen was defeated. This is where Kyōya stepped up.

"It would be in the club's best interest if we were to all find out." The artificial light from the kitchen ceiling glanced off of his glasses. So he DID know.

"Allen-chan, is something wrong?" Allen was met with the most innocent looking (deceivingly so) member of the club.

"I just have a doctor's appointment is all," the older looking teen replied with his smile. It faltered when he looked at the disbelieving expressions of his fellow hosts. He frowned here.

"You all look as if you think I'm dying," he smirked a bit. They didn't find it as funny. "Fine."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading the newest chapter. After the party finally ends (yes it will continue after the appointment) I will be putting a few back story chapters on some loose ends. I'm actually beginning to run out of some ideas for how the story will continue through the months of October, November, and December (when the probable ending will be) so if updates start to get slower now you will know why. Oh! I almost forgot to mention that I also added Mystery as a genre. Remember to R&R. Adios Amigos! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this is a bit embarrassing. Apparently, I didn't really add the genre I wanted. I'll get on that though. I got a fairly positive response to the possibly new title, Rose Garden, so that was a good thing. The new results for votes are**

**Hikaru: 5**

**Kaoru: 2**

**Mori: 4 **

**Kyōya: 7**

**Tamaki: 3**

**Haruhi: 2**

**Kanda: 7**

**Hunny: 1**

**Lavi: 6**

**Keep on voting people!**

**I suppose that I also need to say that I don't own the manga Hanbun no Tsuki ga Nobura Sora since a character from there makes a brief appearance as a tribute. If you haven't read/watched that one, you should. It's short and is very cute. It's a shōjo manga (meaning romance meant for a young female audience). **

**Here is your chapter.**

* * *

The limousine ride was tense. Due to some past incidents involving Allen, the club didn't exactly trust him with, well, himself. He tended to ignore his own well being in a not very healthy way. Nothing new really.

Everyone seemed solemn at the time. Even the generally outgoing Tamaki and Hunny were silent. Allen attempted to break this, but eventually gave up trying to say anything. There was nothing that he could say that wouldn't seem like an excuse. He did manage to grab the attention of his "Daddy" who only looked at him with equally heart broken and heart breaking eyes.

"Allen, we're your friends. We know when something is wrong, but you don't even seem to trust us enough to tell us. That is, assuming you even consider us your friends."

"N-no, that's not it," Allen felt like he was going to cry.

"Then just tell us what's going on. We'd rather hear it from you then from a guy that we don't even know!" Haruhi was getting fed up with this nonsense.

Allen sighed, "Okay." He paused trying to get his words together. "I promise, that it isn't serious or anything. It's my heart. Sometimes when I'm put under stress, it beats faster than it should. It's been controlled by medicine for years. I guess, after the accident," he cringed, "it got worse. It's still no where near fatal, but I need to be under mild observation for a bit so they can find a different treatment method. That's all."

Kyōya had a knowing, displeased look in his eyes that Allen caught. The younger boy felt an uneasiness set in his chest. His "Mommy" seemed to know more about it than he did.

"Does anyone else know about it?" Kyōya asked this time.

"Yeah. Mana, my parents, and three friends back in England. I'm not sure if Neah knows."

There was silence again. It was then that they realized that the limo had stopped moving. The chauffeur had been waiting until they were done to give them their privacy. The man then opened the door for them.

The group was met with a small Ootori owned clinic that was well kept and easy on the eyes. It still managed to come off as impersonal, but not as cold as a usual clinic. The seven teens allowed their newest member to lead them to the front door of the small to medium sized building. The front door had on it a sign that read "Shou Kunedai M.D.". They continued inside.

At the front desk there was a nurse who was lazily reading a magazine with her feet up. The name tag had on it the name "Akiko Tanizaki". Without even bothering to look up she simply pointed with a pen that was in her hand to the door that lead to the check up room.

"The rest of you will have to stay in the waiting room. It shouldn't take long." She still refused to look up. Kyōya had to remind himself that she was probably his family's most competent nurse and bit his tongue. Allen muttered a thanks before going through the door.

* * *

The white haired teen walked down the short hall of the clinic. Similar ones were sadly familiar, but these specific halls were rather new. It didn't really matter though. Once you've seen one clinic, you've seen them all. He went through the door that he knew Dr. Kunedai, or Kunedai-sensei as he had learned in Japanese a while ago, would be.

His doctor was of an average height. He looked to be about in his thirties or late twenties but his exact age was a bit hard to place. He had all the looks of a Japanese man in his social standing. His clothes were perfectly pressed and in order. His hair short, neat, and a deep, deep black. At the moment the older man looked more than a bit annoyed. The doctor in the end sighed and motioned for the boy to sit on the patient's chair. Well, it was a patients chair to Allen, and one to the majority of the club (coughcoughexeptHaruhicough). To anyone below a high financial standard it looks more like a leather recliner meant for personal use, which in most cases it would be. Of course it was thoroughly cleaned and completely disinfected in between each use by designated staff, and it didn't wear due to high quality.

Allen sat down.

"Sorry I wasn't here last week. You see, there-," Allen spat out quickly.

"Save it. You're here now and I don't feel like hearing excuses." Allen felt defeated.

The black haired man then went through all the basic procedures.

Listen to the boy's heart beat. Record.

Take the boy's pulse. Record.

Take his temperature. Record.

Weigh him. Record.

Measure his height. Record.

Time to ask questions.

"So your current medication hasn't been working correctly? You have been taking it haven't you?"

"Yeah I have. Hitomi has been making sure of that. And, no. They usually keep my heart steady for weeks at a time, but lately it's been happening almost every day."

"Any triggers that you can place?" Allen shook his head. The man wrote more things down.

"The best I can do is adjust your prescription. Call me within the week if it gets any worse and I'll come straight over. If you ever have a severe enough one call me immediately. My definition of severe, not yours." Allen flushed. "I'll send the info that the school needs for the physical that happened a few weeks ago." See Allen wasn't lying. He just didn't tell the complete truth. "I'm putting it on your bill though." Allen nodded.

The man handed the teen the prescription. "Don't you dare forget your appointment next month, and tell your friends. They obviously care a lot about you."

Allen thought for a bit and smiled. "Okay, I will." He left for the waiting room.

* * *

"Do you think he's all right. I wouldn't be able to take it if something had happened to him!" Tamaki was being dramatic again.

"I'm sure he's fine, Tamaki. This is only a doctor's office, not an ER," said Kyōya, the voice of reason. It was just then that the boy in question had walked through the door.

"Ugh," groaned Hikaru.

"You took forever," complained Kaoru. Allen simply rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't ignore us!"

Allen went over to the front desk and handed the nurse his newest prescription.

"Brat, you'd better get better soon. This is the second time we've had to adjust your prescription and you've only been a patient here for four months." This alarmed the club, only slightly (a lot more than slightly). Akiko went to the back to get the correct bottle.

"I will."

"Spill it," said, no, demanded the girl of the group. This time Allen didn't hesitate.

"He gave me a stronger prescription of medication to help my heart. He said I should call him if it got worse."

"Make sure to call us too," Mori said. It was really all he needed to say. All the others nodded to each other and looked expectantly at him.

"Okay, I will."

Akiko made it back to the front counter and handed Allen the medicine bottle.

"This one is a bit different from the others. Take one in the morning and another in the evening every day. I'm sure the doctor will confirm that Hitomi-san knows _everything_."

Allen took a look at the waiting group of friends. He cutely complained as the twins teased him. Haruhi berated Tamaki for fussing over him. Kyōya was in the back of the group making himself known by commenting on what need be. Mori and Hunny swooped in when needed but generally did their own thing. They made their way into the waiting limo and were nothing but whole.

Looks like Allen has a third family to worry about now.

* * *

**This is a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but not bad. I just had something that I wanted to get across. The so far two OCs that are in the story are going to stay minor characters and will probably only make one or two more appearances. This chapter was designed to open Allen up a bit more to the club. The next chapter will be about the moon viewing party and will show off Allen's musical talent. After that will be what I described in the last chapter. Your reading is much appreciated. **

**R&R and**

**Au Revoir!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm later than usual, but I'm not too late. My dad was actually at a treatment center for a few days over two weeks. (He's not dying or anything it's just a return check up from being there last year.) My mom and I have been there for a good portion of the time and considering its three hours away from home... I hope you all understand. Here is the chapter that finally ends the useless filler arc: Bonding Time. Remember to vote for who you want to be with Allen-chan, and tell me if you enjoyed him in a woman's kimono as much as I did (he is quite curvaceous if you've seen more recent chapters of D. Gray-Man). If you want a good mental image of him just think about him in the first five volumes of the series. You'll know when he gets as sexy as he is now.**

**Enjoy it, y'all!**

* * *

It only seems to be one fiasco after another when you're in a host club, especially The Host Club. It also only seems that a calm has settled over them after a stressful moment caused only by the dearest younger brother of the club, Allen. Though perhaps it does not only seem to be calm.

Following the incident pertaining to the white haired boy's health, the eight teens had arrived back at said boy's house via super-expensive-limousine-ride. Back inside they went bickering, teasing, trolling, and just being silent (ahem). More time had passed then they had realized, but it was still only five, as Allen's phone had confirmed.

They went back to work.

* * *

5:30PM

Mirrors were hung, ingredients found and prepared, kimonos planned and arrived, and tables set. Everything was put into place. Now was the time to relax.

What would be done was another issue entirely.

"Come on, Allen-chan. Just give us a tour to your house," said two voices in unison.

"To the right of the staircase is a hallway. The first door is a guest bedroom, the second a bathroom. Upstairs there are three doors one's my bedroom, my uncle's, and a master. You can figure out which is which." Allen had said it all in one breath and the twins were dumbfounded, gaping mouths and all at being brushed off so easily by their "toy". Haruhi and Kyōya were even having a hard time at keeping in their giggles, of course her more so than him.

"If you're going to be mean then why don't we play a game of cards?" Kaoru suggested.

"Poker sounds fun." Hikaru was thinking, _"I got this"._ Everyone mumbled their own opinion, most seeming more or less neutral if not opposed to the idea. Allen however gained a smile that absolutely no one could place. It looked a lot like his usual warm smile (and a bit like his fake one) but there was something sinister about it. This scared everyone, besides Kyōya of course.

Well, either the twins were brave or stupid, "We'll deal."

* * *

6:15PM

Now, mind you, there was a lady present, so Allen was not given the opportunity to strip his opponents down to their underwear. They had played for poker chips and bragging rights, nothing else. Though, to see almost every chip on the white haired boy's side was unnerving. He still even had that now incredibly sinister smile on his face.

"One more round!" said Hikaru. He and his brother still had some chips left but not much at all.

"Sounds good to me. You're dealing?" Allen was very pleased.

"YES!" They placed their bets, all that they had.

The twins dealt the cards sneakily making sure that their white haired friend got only bad cards. They set themselves up to get the hands three kings and two queens, and three aces and two jacks. They gave Allen two twos and three threes. Each player exchanged the cards they wanted and both the brothers got exactly the hands that they had planned, through cheating of course.

"Royal Straight Flush." The two groaned as they had lost for the last time.

Allen just smiled.

* * *

6:30PM

The sun was about halfway through disappearing behind the horizon and it seemed about time to change into their kimonos. Each of them fit every person exceedingly well, but Allen was not amused at getting a female's obi belt with his. Eventually he went with it though.

They had each pitched in on making the food they had planned. They had made the tsukimi dango, the soba noodles, pork buns, mitirashi dango, brought out the chestnuts, made tempura dishes, and made more than enough green tea. In retrospect they had gone a little overboard, but they had plenty of fun doing it. They had ended up with flour stained hair and strong smelling fingertips.

Not a moment was spared for the snacking and eating to begin.

7:20PM

The sun by now was well down and they were outside in Allen's large expanse of a backyard. He had set up some music from his iPod to the back through outside speakers. They, at the moment, were playing a game of The Daruma Doll Fell Over.

The rules of this game were also simple.

A person designated as it was to stand facing a tree with their back turned from the rest of the group who were at another tree. They are to run as fast as they could while the person is saying the phrase "The Daruma Doll Fell Over". When the person is done saying the phrase they turn around rapidly and if they spot anyone moving the mover is out. The person(s) that are able to make it all the way across and touch the tree without getting caught moving is the winner.

"The Daruma Doll Fell ooooover." Tamaki was it.

"The Daruma Doll _Fell Over_! Hey I saw you move Kyōya!"

"I don't believe I did."

"Yes you did. I saw you."

"Are you sure?" At this Tamaki's face fell and so did everyone else's. The dark host always got the blonde with the exact same trick every time. He wasn't stupid, just slow.

The next minute or so proved none other than Mori to be the winner. All eight teens were satisfied with the childish game, but they all agreed that it was time for another thing to do.

"Allen, why don't you show us your piano?" Kyōya suggested knowingly (as always).

"I didn't know you played. We could have had a duet together, ages ago!" You could see stars in the king's eyes. "Well come on, show us!"

Tamaki all but dragged the slight teen inside his own home and drug him into where he presumed the piano would be, the hallway to the left. Just as the blonde had suspected there was a set of flawless wooden white painted double doors. It looked quite out of place from the rest of the house. After all, the entire main color scheme was warmer tones mixed with blue. Every other door had been a color close to ebony. The room inside was even more out of place. The walls white but were covered in pieces of paper and writing. All were notes for music, scores, and even the occasional line or two of lyrics. It obviously was sporadic having been written sometimes in pen, sometimes in pencil, and sometimes even in marker. So much was written, but there was still what seemed like an infinite amount of space left to be written on. In the middle of the room was a white piano (with a matching bench) white, closed, with an empty music stand. On the stand was expertly carved an odd circle with markings going through it and a strange golden emblem in the middle. There was also a large shelf filled with and surrounded by both books and instrument cases. The pure sight took all of the host's breaths away. Even Mori and Kyōya had their eyes widened a tad by this.

"D-did you do all of this?" Kaoru broke the awed silence.

"No, my uncle Neah did. He's actually been teaching me how to play the piano since I was little."

"Is it okay if you play on this piano?" Tamaki understood how much an instrument can mean to its player. Allen nodded. He sat down on the bench.

"What would you like me to play?"

Haruhi spoke up this time. "Just play your favorite."

He let out a breath. "Okay." He set up the cover and after a few dragging seconds began to play.

The intro started, light and sad already building a steady pace, then paused over a held note. The body of the song began slow and steady with a feeling of longing and it continued to the bridge which was repetitive and soothing with a bit more speed. The second part of the body was back to the original speed and melody that was sprinkled with a bit more hope but just as much if not more longing. It finally ended with a much slower first part of the intro with a long held note. All of the hosts were silent. Haruhi had looked struck with emotion and awe, Hunny was as well, Hikaru and Kaoru were holding hands silently, Kyōya looked pleased, Mori was standing upright as ever with his eyes closed in concentration and enjoyment, and Tamaki even had tears in his eyes.

Allen looked up from his rested hands.

"I know that it's not really much, but I can play more advanced songs and I am getting better," Allen trailed off.

Who spoke up surprised some, "It was wonderful. You didn't disappoint us as much as you just shocked us." Kyōya had a smile on his face a bit different from his usual polite one. There was sincerity.

Allen paused. "Thank you."

* * *

"I think this is the largest that the moon has been all year." Tamaki had awe in his voice.

"It is. It won't actually be this close to earth again for about two more years," Kyōya pointed out.

Each teen was holding a cup of hot tea or one of their prepared snacks or meals. Allen of course had all three, but that's beside the matter. They were all sitting together at the patio enjoying each other's company and having conversations in a way that most would not expect out of people their age. Soft lights were reflected off of the mirrors allowing for visibility without blinding anyone in the already luminous night.

"Are things usually this calm at your backyard?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes, but this is the first time I've seen it this way."

* * *

**Well, did you like it, hate it? What? Tell me please. Also I wasn't actually that pleased with the chapter preceding this one so don't be surprised if it gets edited slightly. It's nothing that my current followers have to worry about though, mostly just for future readers. After this comes a back story. BTW, the song was Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo. I tried to be a lot wordier with my descriptions and go off on less rabbit trails, and I think I did a fair job.**

**Adeus (This one is in Portuguese. A little dedication to Tyki.)**


	8. Ch 8: Understanding Hunny- Baby Steps

**I debated for a little while in between doing another sort of flash back chapter or just getting into the whole chapter episode feel for a bit and decided that I might as well just get on with it and give backstory information little by little. Voting will be open until the next chapter but before that you can vote for whoever you would like. Just as said previously each chapter is dedicated to a host. I will be going from most votes to least. This ONLY applies to hosts so for those of you who wanted Lavi or Kanda you will have to wait. I am also sorry to say that I was not expecting any votes for Lavi and due to conflicts with the plot there is really no way for me to put him in a relationship with Allen. I am very sorry, but this is the truth. For now this chapter is dedicated to our favorite adorable host. He was the safest bet because he only got one vote. **

**Remember! Voting is open until the next chapter (one or two weeks).**

**I do not own "Virtual City".**

* * *

"Welcome, M'Ladies."

The girls flocked in the club room and were greeted with the sight of Victorian England. Each host was adorned in luxurious looking outfits. Tamaki and Kyōya were both in five piece suits with coattails. Mori was in a gentleman's attire. Hunny looked like a cute lolita boy (some girls even confused it as a Ciel cosplay). Hikaru and Kaoru both were dressed as butlers. Haruhi was dressed in a rider's outfit. Allen was wearing matching very dark grey pair of pants and vest along with a button up white shirt with a red necktie. He also had white gloves since the twins seemed to have picked up on his habit of wearing them but almost everyone else was wearing gloves as well so it didn't really matter.

Things began to set into the usual pace. Tamaki's princely air seemed as usual in perfect place with the outfits that they were wearing. Allen's usual politeness was also spot on. Hunny's cuteness was accentuated by those adorable shorts and his usual bunny. As it happens, every host seemed to have their acts only further improved by what they were wearing. Kyōya even began to wonder why they hadn't done this one ages ago.

"You look divine as usual Milady."

"Oh Tamaki, your making me blush."

"Today we have these really yummy scones. Even if they don't have too much sugar, the jam is super sweet!"

"So cuuuuuute!"

"Hm."

"Ah!"

"Kaoru!"

"Sorry, I spilled the tea."

"The tea doesn't matter! Your hand-. You need more careful."

"Camera! Someone get a camera!"

"You know, the lolita style that we're all used to isn't really an accurate depiction of a real Victorian dress. The real ones were much more elegant. I bet that any of you would look divine in them. We're actually auctioning antique dresses on the Host website for a dressy event in the near future."

"Really, when does it start?"

"Next Saturday at five o'clock. It ends at nine."

"These Victorian outfits aren't really the most comfortable."

"Oh, but you look so cute in it Haruhi."

"Thanks."

"Oh god, I think I'm going faint."

"Allen, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine Miss Rin."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"Such a gentleman!"

Smiles and sparkles were seen all around over the course of the next hour. After that things calmed down and each host changed out of their decorative outfits and into their uniforms.

"Today was busier than usual," Hikaru commented.

"I put a post on the website last week about today's theme. According to my data we had a 100% attendance rate today." Kyōya of course said this all with his face half turned to his note book. Suddenly the door was kicked in and in a flurry of light brown accompanied by the glint of metal, battle had begun.

Hunny had dodged the attack quickly and deflected the suddenly procured katana with only a shuriken. The twins had begun their usual announcing of the fights but Allen was only paying attention to the flying fists and weapons in front of him. As abruptly as the fight had begun, it had ended with the taller brunette pinned to the floor.

"And it seems that Hunny-senpai once again wins against his younger brother! We doubt this'll be the last time folks."

"You don't look as shocked as I would've expected," Haruhi said to Allen.

"Well, I had a really close friend," he blushed but Haruhi chose to ignore it, "who had this katana. He would sometimes even carry it around with him. He never seemed to hesitate to pull it out to threaten someone." The white haired teen giggled at the memory of the many times Kanda held his precious Mugen at Lavi's throat. Haruhi on the other hand looked a little distraught at the thought of someone doing that.

"Chika get back here! You shouldn't just running off like that." It was then that a fairly tall middle schooler came in after the quite literally grounded boy that seemed to be Hunny's younger brother. He then harshly pinched his cheeks. "I'm trying to teach you to be a respectable young man. You can't do that by running off every time your brother is in a one mile radius."

"Stop it! I get it okay, you idiot!"

"Satoshi-kun! Are you two going to stay for snacks again this time?"

"Sorry Mitskuni-nii. I have to take this one to an appointment. Any other day would've been great. I'll see you at home Taka-nii!" The older Morinozuka just waved in response and the two were off with one of them being practically dragged by his leg.

"Guess he still hates me, huh?" Hunny said this with an oddly warm smile. Mori patted him on the head.

"Hunny-senpai, doesn't that bother you at all?" Allen was a bit worried.

"No, not really. Just because he hates me doesn't mean that doesn't care." Allen felt he understood a bit.

Some bantering took place as everyone gathered their things and left the club room. The incident with Hunny and his brother had caught Allen off guard though. He had decided to ask the older boy the next day in private.

* * *

It was an hour before club activities began and everyone was putting off setting up todays decorations and tea sets. Instead they were doing nothing much at all. Each one was either texting, talking, getting some homework done, or napping. Even Kyōya was slacking on his laptop choosing to play games on it adding his own comment every time Haruhi needed something she said to Tamaki supported.

"Come one Haruhi! Wear a pretty dress for daddy just once! I got it specially for you."

"Return it. There's no way I'm wearing something like that." Tamaki then looked like he was going to be blown away by internal despair and aguish. "But HARUHI!"

"Quiet, I'm trying to sleep." A voice filled with venom cut through the air. Everything was silent and Tamaki currently looked like he was going to wet himself. Everything stayed silent until heavy breathing was heard again from the bed.

Allen finally broke the tense aura. He whispered, "Well, that was unexpected."

Haruhi whispered back, "Not really. He's always like that when he's tired."

"Oh."

"_I guess there's still a lot I don't know about them." _He thought this with a slight depression. He then got a determined expression. _"I guess I might as well get to it then."_

"Kyōya-senpai."

"Yes, Allen." The older boy raised his eyebrow.

"Is it okay if I can do my hosting with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai today?"

"Seems fine to me. As long as it doesn't interfere with your hosting duties."

Hunny slept out. Hikaru and Kaoru sorted through their many social network accounts. Kyōya beat another State in "Virtual City". Tamaki finally got Haruhi to promise that she would wear the dress. Allen and Mori just enjoyed the relative quiet. It wasn't long until they had to put out the sets and arranged the furniture to accommodate todays special selection.

"So what's today's sweet Hunny?" said one of the earlier customers.

"Today's is Strawberry Shortcake. It's my absolute favorite!"

"I brought you some chocolate that I made myself, senpai."

"It looks really yummy! Thank you Mik-chan."

One of the girls looked like she wanted to say something to Mori but was too shy. She seemed fairly happy though so Allen left her be. It was then that his customers were flocking in and spotted him in what wasn't his usual spot.

"Allen-kun, why are you with Hunny-senpai today?" one of the braver girls asked. Allen first gestured for them to sit on the couch before answering.

"Well, it might sound a bit dumb but I had actually wanted to get to know the rest of the club a bit better. I thought that this would be a good place to start."

"Allen-chan, that's not dumb at all!" Hunny immediately objected.

"Hm, it's really nice." Mori approved.

Some of the girls decided to support him, "Yeah, Allen we'll be with you all the way!"

"He's just so kind!"

"Well, Allen-chan, what do you want to know?" Hunny asked excitedly.

"Anything is fine."

It was then that it had begun. Hunny began to talk about how he loved sweet things, cute things, his relationship with his brother and his parents. When he was done Mori began albeit shorter. He mostly talked about his brother and how he had a pet bird named Piyo and a Raccoon name Pome. It only slightly surprised Allen how much the taller boy liked cute things. He vaguely thought that Mori and Kanda would get along really well. The girls were enraptured by this display and Allen vaguely heard them say things about dedication and friendship. This went on for the majority of the hosting day and the three hosts and their block of customers were all very interested in what was being spoken. Few things were held back and in the end even Allen ended up telling quite a bit about his life back at the Black Order Academy. Some of the girls even had nosebleeds when he got to Kanda for he didn't mince words in saying that the two were in a relationship. It wasn't until he was done speaking that he had noticed all the customers and club members centered around him and listening carefully.

"So tragic! That you had to leave such wonderful friends behind!" one of the girls said a bit too enthusiastically. All the others nodded in agreement.

"And what about Kanda? Are you two still together?" another girl asked, this one with an extreme blush.

"We had a talk before I left. It didn't really feel like we had broken up, but I wouldn't all that surprised if that's what it turned out to be given time. We still talk with each other but I've barely even heard from him since school started." At this the girls immediately were teary eyed as many of the practically lunged at the slight teen giving him a hug. Tamaki was also somewhere in the mix and had somehow gotten right next to him through the herd of squealing fangirls. This lasted for quite a while but eventually dissipated. After the exchange of many sweets, brotherly love, and princelyness today's Hosting was drawn to a close.

Everyone was picking up their things and sorting through all of the sets and slight untidiness caused by today's uproar.

Allen who had gotten his things together in record time spoke up. "I have to be home sooner then usual today so I'd better get going."

"Why?" Haruhi had asked out of a slightly innocent but more suspicious curiosity.

"My Uncle Neah is coming home today and I don't want to be late for dinner."

"Oh yeah, in Europe you eat dinner a bit earlier, don't you?" Kyōya said factually.

"I guess. It had never really occurred to me."

This time Haruhi had slung her bag over her shoulder. "I have to go too if I want to catch the sale at the supermarket."

"Really? We can walk together. My house should be along that path."

"Sounds good." She said this as they were about half way to the door already making merry small talk. Tamaki was appalled.

"Wait! My house is that way too. And there's this really important meeting and, yeah!" He quickly hurried to them but while Allen looked happy at having a third person to the group Haruhi looked indifferent (but was happy on the inside) the other host's saw the blush on her cheeks when Tamaki got a bit too close in his freak-out. The trio was soon out of the door.

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan really like each other don't they," Hunny pointed out.

"Hm."

In the back Kaoru and Hikaru could be seen. Hikaru looked like he was going to burst and Kaoru was holding a timer saying, "One more minute. You're almost there."

"It also seems that our rising star is beginning to open up." Kyōya said this with an unreadable expression.

"He's still too formal," the tallest host pointed out.

"We sure are a group. We have a couple that refuses to acknowledge their own feelings, an older twin learning how to grow up, and a boy that's barely figuring out how to acknowledge himself."

After putting the money into their bank and a few "Good job"s Kaoru came back from his work. "All that means is that we have work to do."

* * *

Allen's house was first on the route that the three friends were taking. He waved back again at their slowly disappearing forms before retreating into his house. He suddenly felt an uncomfortable sensation in his chest but greeted the older house maid anyway.

"Hello Hitomi."

"Young Master Allen. Master Neah isn't here yet. He said it was bad traffic. He should be home any minute now though."

"Okay, I'll just be up in my room then." He walked up the stairs and gripped the handrails more out of comfort then unsteadiness. As soon as he had reached his room he collapsed with a sigh onto his bed holding one of his pillows close. He saw the prepared small glass of water and pill on a napkin and lazily sat up and took it gulping down all the water. He breathed steadily as taught in this situation and after a few energy consuming moments felt his heart beat calmly again. In its place was only a small headache. It was then that Timcanpy had decided to make an appearance. The small bird flew onto the boy's bed and nuzzled his cheek. After a few more minutes of resting and cuddling on Timcanpy's part he heard the front door open and close along with some worried chatter down stairs. Soon after he heard his own door open.

In came a handsome man with messy black hair cropped at his neck and a lightly tanned complexion. He was wearing something that reminded Allen a lot of what he wore as a costume earlier today. The man known as Neah Walker walked over to Allen's bed and sat down ruffling his nephew's white hair.

"How are you feeling?" the man said with a warm smile.

"I'm fine. Just exhausted."

"Well, if you're so tired why don't we have dinner in your room. It could be like a sleepover."

"Stop being weird, Uncle." At this the man just laughed. He took it as a yes and even though he didn't leave the room Hitomi knew to bring up their dinner. He of course was not planning on taking no for an answer when he had proposed room service. They ate together and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

**Okay. This one was looooong in comparison to my other chapters. A bunch of you guys were saying how you wanted a longer one. The trade off was that it took another two days (equivalent exchange). Anyway, Neah finally made his first real appearance and I decided to keep him nice and handsome despite his implied age. In fact, most of Allen's family is inexplicably beautiful. Well, getting on to it, I really don't thank my reviewers enough for all of their support. So here I am thanking every one of you who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even looked at it. The only people that I'm not thanking are those of you who rage quit at waiting. You lower my self esteem. **

**I also wanted to refer you to a fanficiton called "Saints of Lorelei". It's a Tales of the Abyss work. I am not kidding when I say that it makes every other fanfiction in that fandom seem like child's play in comparison. If you played that game, like yaoi, or just want to see something awesome just search it. There's no other work with the same name so it should be easy even without the author name. **

**Thank you so much. **

**再见 ****(Goodbye in Chinese, I think).**


	9. Ch 9: Haruhi's Illness- Meet Ranka!

**Hey guys! New chappie! I was disappointed to not see any last ditch votes, but here is where the polls stand and will stand forever. Yes, voting is now closed. But will I tell you the results? NOPE! You will have to wait and see. The chapters go in order from least voted host to most so you already know that Hunny got the least amount. So now is the next host with a total of 2 votes! **

**I am very sorry to say that I had made a mistake in when the school year starts in Japan. I'm not going to change the dynamics of my story for that though, so we will say that Allen came after summer vacation in the middle of the term. I think that I can probably get away with that.**

**This chapter was brought to you by an insane burst of idea induced happiness.**

* * *

Allen was awoken from his Saturday morning sleep at an ungodly hour of eight forty-five by furious knocking at his door and then a forced entry. He was sure his door was locked so if it wasn't Neah, it could only mean that two mischievous red heads were responsible.

He let out a loud groan.

"Allen, you have to get ready quick! It's an emergency!" a dramatic blonde said.

Allen sighed. Another "fun" Saturday morning. He could only vaguely remember the days that he could spend them in peace.

"What happened, Tamaki-senpai?" Allen droned. He decided to be polite with his best smile and all, this morning to prevent him from saying or doing something that he regretted later.

"It's incredibly urgent. Haruhi has a terrible illness!"

"Is she all right?" He was hoping that Kyōya would be the voice of relative reason here but he looked ready to kill so he looked to Hunny instead.

The small blonde nodded. "Yeah she'll be okay. It's a pretty bad cold though. She did a good job of hiding it at school too." Allen frowned at this.

"I'll be ready in five minutes." When they left his room he let out another sigh in exasperation. It was by pure luck that they had come in when he was mostly covered by his sheets and pillows. It would only be a painful explanation if they saw his arm or the scarring on the left side of his face at a time like this. That's one thing that he could do without. Really it's been getting harder and harder to hide his arm. Kimonos apparently aren't as long as he thought and he was on guard for most of that evening. Since they decided to sleep over he found it no easier to explain sleeping with a long sleeved shirt and gloves.

He opened his closet and looked through each article of clothing that he had. It was a part of the job as a young heir to look your best twenty-four seven. He settled on a long sleeved white shirt and brown unbuttoned vest, dark skinny jeans, and laced brown boots. For added measure (and because it was getting cold out) he wore a blue stripped scarf. He didn't forget to wear brown leather gloves and apply generous amounts of makeup to his scar. He quickly combed his hair, brushed his teeth and then got going.

As he was on his way downstairs he spotted his uncle and gave him a look that said, _"We'll talk about this later." _Neah only smiled in response.

It was then that the twins decided that he wasn't going fast enough and grabbed him by the arms to half drag to his own front door.

His uncle merely called after the boy, "Be back by dinner! Hitomi is making Sukiyaki tonight."

"He will," the twins answered for him in synch. The door closed behind the group and Allen found himself half thrown into a limo for probably the seventh time that month.

It seemed that Tamaki was going to say something or burst into another long winded monologue but was stopped by a light snoring coming from their very own Dark Lord.

Of course the twins immediately partook in this opportunity to take black mail pictures. Everyone watched in mild amusement while Tamaki quietly giggled at how peaceful his classmate looked. Even Allen had to admit that he looked years younger. He didn't have that familiar fake smile that he held when being polite to strangers. He didn't have that incredibly dark aura that he did when angry. He did however show signs of stress. It wasn't until now that he saw developing bags under his eyes and dark circles sloppily brightened by concealer. He had a hunch that it wasn't just losing a few hours of Saturday morning sleep that did this. He decided that he would talk to the older boy about this later.

Just as the twins were about to break out the permanent markers the limousine began to slow. The distance between Allen's house and Haruhi's apartment wasn't that far after all. Kyōya woke up at the slowing sensation from his light sleep and Hikaru and Kaoru feigned innocence. Each host helped themselves out of the vehicle and allowed the lightly jogging Tamaki to lead them up the steps to the small apartment. The ditzy blonde knocked a few times before kneeling down quickly to recover a small key under the door mat. Before he even had the chance to get up the door rapidly swung open only to hit him directly in the head.

At the door was a disheveled looking Haruhi clutching a blanket around herself. Her hair was an absolute mess, she had dark circles under her eyes, her nose was rubbed raw which contrasted starkly to her pallid complexion, and she was still wearing some tomboyish pajamas.

She was about to get angry at him for knowing where her spare key was somehow but forgot that when she saw him looking dazed with a growing bump on his forehead.

"Tamaki-senpai are you okay?!"

"He's fine." The twins blocked the entranceway with mischievous smiles. They really did enjoy going to Haruhi's house too much.

"How did you get so sick so quickly? You were completely fine on Thursday," Allen said worriedly. Haruhi stepped aside to let them in.

"To tell you the truth I haven't been feeling one hundred percent since Wednesday."

"Haruhi! You're supposed to tell us when you're not feeling all right!" Tamaki had made a full recovery.

"It just never came up. I thought that they were allergies anyway," she answered innocently. "Sit down. I'll make some tea."

"Don't bother. I'll get it." Tamaki offered. "The tea is in this cabinet right?" She nodded with a slight blush on her face that didn't quite have anything to do with her fever. Even Allen could see the obvious.

* * *

Tamaki's hands were shaking as he was getting the tea ready. He went on autopilot.

"_Any other of my friends would have readily made the tea, but I just had to open my big mouth and say that I wanted to make the tea instead. I probably said it too quickly! She's on to me I know it. It's only a matter of time before she knows that I really like her. And then what if she doesn't want to be friends any more! Oh un dieu!"_

Tamaki continued to throw himself into a worried tizzy as he failed to notice the kettle had long since began to boil and was close to over flowing.

"Ah! The tea!"

The blonde quickly turned off the stove and poured it into the tea pot with the green tea leaves he had already placed in it. He then balanced all eight cups in one hand and the tea pot in another. He walked carefully to the group and set the set down in the middle of the short table. He set each cup in front of each of his friends and served the tea then setting aside the leaves. Each (polite) host thanked him. It was when Haruhi had a harsh coughing fit punctuated by a sneeze that things were said again.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed if you're this sick," Tamaki said worriedly.

"_Well, you were the reason I got out of bed in the first place." _Her thoughts were halted when he began to usher her from the table.

"Come on, I'll get you to your room." Haruhi felt like blushing was all that she could do today. He got her to lie down on her four post bed. Her dad had got it for her on her last birthday. He placed his hand on her head.

"You have a fever." He frowned. _"That's probably why her face has been so flushed."_ Clueless. "Stay here. I-er, We'll take care of you." He had just barely caught himself. She blinked once. Twice. Then nodded. He only smiled and walked off. "I'll be right back with your tea."

"_He sure seems experienced at this. I guess he would be with his mom and all." _He then came with the tea and set it on a bedside table.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. I was asleep until you came." Tamaki immediately felt bad. She saw this and tried to make amends. "Though I am glad that you came." His face brightened again. He was the most fickle person that the girl had ever met.

"Wait. You haven't eaten?! I'll make you something right away." He then ran off with a huge smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

Haruhi sighed.

"What am I going to do with him?" She sipped her tea.

* * *

"Men, we have one objective here! Making stew for Haruhi! Where are my chefs?" Only Mori was able to raise his hand.

"You know, I could just call for a nice take out," Kyōya suggested.

"Nonsense! It would be impersonal and rude." Kyōya shook his head briefly before relenting. "Then let's get started! Hikaru and Kaoru, check the contents of the fridge."

"On it boss. There are some left overs, vegetables, mushrooms, this should be enough."

"Excellent, and I know the perfect recipe. Allen get the pots. Kyōya, the measuring cups. Mori-senpai, you will be helping me personally."

"What about me Tama-chan?" Hunny asked with bright eyes.

"Hunny-senpai, just sit there and look cute." The blonde deflated.

"I'm getting a little tired of this," he said quietly in his depression.

More orders were shouted out as they gathered the necessary ingredients, measured them, heated pots, got spices, added salt and pepper. Altogether it took almost a full hour until even a moment of rest was allowed. They just needed the stew to come to a boil before it could be served. Hearts were stopped as the door was unlocked and opened.

"Haruhi, I'm ho-" Allen saw that this person was wearing a pretty yellow floral gown and had long red hair. The person also had tasteful makeup and looked a bit like Haruhi. "I wasn't expecting you guys here."

Kyōya decided to calm this potential storm before it began. "Fujioka-san. We came here to keep Haruhi company. I believe that Hunny-senpai is with her."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. I'll just go see her." This new person paused as thieir eyes drifted to each face noticing that both the cute one and Tamaki were not present. He also saw a new face in the group. He stopped at Allen. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Allen Walker. A new host member. It's nice meet you." Allen said this all with his best smile but remained confused in his head. He was one hundred percent sure that Haruhi had said that her mother had died.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Allen. Haruhi has said quite a bit about you. I'm her father, Ranka Fujioka." Allen shook the man's hand and then made a double take.

"Wait? You're her father?" He could feel beads of sweat begin to develop on the back of his neck.

"My appearance may be fooling, but yes I am. Don't fret I know that my outfit is deceiving." The man kept a pleasant smile. He wasn't at all offended. Allen seemed like a pleasant boy that didn't have a thing for his daughter. Then Tamaki came out with a bowl of stew and some chopsticks. He deflated as he saw Ranka, and the man's smile immediately darkened at least thirty degrees.

"Why hello Tamaki. Is that soup for Haruhi?" Tamaki nodded with a slight nervousness. Haruhi's dad could be intimidating. "Then I'll just bring it to her." The man snatched the soup out of the blonde boys hands and walked off to his daughter's room.

"Harsh," the twins said in unison. Tamaki could only agree. Hunny who was in Haruhi's room left to give the father and his daughter some privacy. The seven healthy hosts enjoyed their stew. Tamaki silently sent out prayers to his "beloved daughter" about enjoying stew and love or something. No one was really listening.

"Hey Allen. You never really did tell us exactly how you found out about Haruhi's real gender," Kaoru decided to start something entertaining.

"Yeah, we only saw the reaction," Hikaru was quickly on board.

Allen thought for a moment. "I accidentally walked in on her changing once and saw." Tamaki's eyes widened. "But I didn't see much." He amended. "Just a, um," he blushed, "bulge under her dress shirt while she was in the middle of unbuttoning." The twins seemed disappointed at this.

"Ugh, that one has happened twice before. We were hoping that you'd be more interesting." Allen merely shrugged with a smile that said "I'm sorry but not really". The hosts then continued with conversation. Allen's thoughts went somewhere else at that point.

"_I wish that was all that had happened." _His heart fluttered and pounded as he continued to devour his soup. He suddenly didn't feel as hungry.

He still had on a bright smile.

* * *

**Oh my god I know that I am cruel. Call me whatever you'd like but that's how I'm leaving the chapter. You'll find out what happened in a few, but probably (probably) not the next chapter. That is it for now though. Please give me your feed back! **

**до свидания (good bye in Russian). Dedication to my friend, a hardcore Russia fangirl (no she is not dead).**


	10. Ch 10: Talking With Kaoru- Hospitalized?

**This is probably the latest that I've ever been on an update and I am very sorry for this. Please enjoy this chapter. If you don't already know Adam=The Millennium Earl and no he is not evil.**

**No one is actually reading this author's note. This is just a way for me to vent my feelings as an writer.**

**VOTING IS CLOSED! Please stop sending me them...**

**I do not own the movie "Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close" but it is very good and deserves to be seen.**

* * *

"_There are more people alive now than have died in all of human history, but the number of dead people is increasing. One day, there isn't going to be any room to bury anyone anymore. So, what about skyscrapers for dead people, that are built down. They could be underneath the skyscrapers for living people, that are built up. We could bury people 100 floors down. And a whole dead world could be underneath the living one."_

Allen and Neah were sitting down with fair space between them on leather couches in a specially made movie room that was separate from the rest of the house. The place was well hidden by the expansive garden. It was what looked like a very small house no larger then your average apartment but really it was a building that had purposes that included but were not limited to a theater, an extra music room, and a simple place of escape. No one that does not live in the house knows about it (besides the people who built it of course).

The movie itself was an entertaining drama about a boy who tries to find a lock that matches the key that his father had left behind after his death at 9/11. It may not have been the most appropriate choice due to recent events but it was the ending that really mattered to them. Neah had tried to object but Allen was adamant in his choice of watching it. It was a matter of principle to him.

All occupants of the household had always been fond of the movie and made a point of watching it often. Even Hitomi, the maid, was with them on a recliner currently off duty.

They were only a few minutes into the movie when it had automatically paused and a resounding ding was heard. Hitomi then got up from her seat and went to the door and all the way to the main house. The movie remained paused. She came back in about two minutes and sat down.

Allen asked, "What was it?"

"A package for you. It was from your grandfather, Adam."

"Really? So it's that time of year already?" She had a slightly puzzled look on her face. Neah just looked amused.

"I'm not quite sure that I know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. This is the first time that I've ever stayed here this time of year. You see, every Halloween, Grandfather sends me a costume that he has custom made. It's always from next year's lineup too so it provides him some publicity."

"I'm a little surprised that you're fine with that, knowing Mister Camelot."

This time Neah interrupted, "He is a bit eccentric but his costumes are unmatched. Besides, when I tried to get Allen's costume he wasn't very happy."

Allen's face flushed red.

"We are not talking about this right now!"

"But at least Kanda seemed to like it, I think both him and Lavi were a little sad that-"

"Finish that sentence and I will hit you."

They watched the movie.

* * *

They were about half way through the movie when Allen felt a familiar uncomfortable sensation in his chest. He ignored it. No need to make his uncle worry.

* * *

At Ouran Academy it was required that all students wear their uniform during school hours with only one exception. During Halloween you were only required to wear your uniform during class which many students took advantage of. With Halloween in exactly one week signs of costumes could already be seen through the halls. It was currently after school and the famous Ouran Host Club was in the middle of a meeting.

"A masquerade ball? It seems a little excessive for just Halloween," Haruhi commented.

"It will be perfect! Every young princess and every host in their own costumes. Of course if they have one their fiancees will be there as well. We already have everything arranged from food to music. Although, it will be small in comparison to our usual ones."

"It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun, Tama-chan!"

"And it will be incredibly profitable. All of the proceeds should settle every expense we'll have for the next two years." Kyōya seemed to radiate joy. Allen felt his heart skip a beat and not in a good way.

"It's about more then just money, Kyōya! Every young lady will be able to kindle love with her betrothed in a new way. You see all of them will be in disguises which will make it quite the challenge to find each other. It will put their relationships to the test. A true demonstration of love!"

_Ba-bump_

"But, Tamaki-senpai," Allen started, "isn't there a chance that it would fail? That would just make the girls unhappy." He let out an unnoticeable cough.

"I had actually taken the time to put a poll on the Host club website. The girls seemed very fond of the idea and don't worry. There's a clause in the invitation the prohibits any kinds of lawsuit so we're safe there," Kyōya said cooly.

_Ba-bump_

"_That's not really what I was worried about," _Allen thought with a bit of amusement. He continued to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He would be home soon anyway, but he thought that it would be best if he called Hitomi or Neah to pick him up. He tried leveling his breathing a bit but failed. He still kept up his completely normal image on the outside. A sharp pain made itself known but left as abruptly as it had come.

Tamaki was still beaming, "I personally approved the guest list and kept it down to our most loyal customers and their spouses. We will still be having the costume day for our regular hosting that day and I made sure that not a single young lady would feel too left out of the evening fun."

"If that's it, we have to get going," Hikaru stated.

"Our time doesn't end for another fifteen minutes!"

"That was twenty minutes ago, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi mentioned. The blonde's face fell when he noticed the clock and then proceeded to go to the corner.

Everyone was standing up from their positions on the couches or chair but when Allen had tried to get up something was a little off. He suddenly became very dizzy and half collapsed back onto the couch. His knuckles turned as white as his hair with his hands holding the fabric of the cushion in a death grip. Haruhi was the first to notice.

"Allen, what's wrong?" She became more alarmed when he didn't respond and only hunched down further. This quickly gained the attention of the other hosts.

"It must be his heart," Kyōya said. He got the smaller teen into lying position.

Allen could only vaguely hear what was happening around him. His heart beat drowned out all the sounds around him and his eyes were screwed shut in what was steadily becoming a sharp continuous pain in his ribcage. When he felt his chest pound hard enough to send his head reeling he curled into himself.

"I'll call my family's hospital." The pounding had lessened enough for Allen to hear that one.

"N-no. Just take me home. It'll pass anyway."

"And what if it doesn't? You can barely move right now. We're brining you to the hospital whether you like it or not." The pain returned with a vengeance. Kyōya dialed the phone.

"Hello... Yes this is Kyōya Ootori... Listen, I'm at Ouran Academy right now and my friend is having some severe heart problems. I need you here as soon as possible... Okay... No, he's not... We'll be there." He hung up.

"We should get him outside soon so we can meet the paramedics at the front gates." Allen felt his body relax against his will. His eyes opened a bit but his vision was swimming. He felt himself slowly go numb. The last thing he felt before he completely blacked out were a pair of strong arms and a continuous pounding.

* * *

Kyōya's eyes widened when he saw Allen go limp in Mori-senpai's arms. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tamaki.

"He'll be fine, he's just passed out." The black haired teen only nodded and let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. The walk all the way to the main entrance was slow and steady. At this rate they'd be there just about when the ambulance had arrived.

"_I have to get it together. This isn't like me. If my father were to see me now... I need to focus!" _Kyōya thought.

By the time they were at the end of the stairs he had let out another much steadier breath and put on a calm face. Just as he had thought, the ambulance was just pulling up as they had reached the doors.

* * *

_Beep_

It was too early to wake up, he was far too tired. School could wait for another hour.

_Beep_

Allen opened his eyes to be met with a dull white ceiling. This was definitely not his room.

_Beep_

Couldn't that horrid noise just stop? He looked to his right to see what he recognized as a heart monitor. He had seen enough of those to last him a life time five years ago but knew that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see one. He looked to his left to see Kaoru (or is it Hikaru?). He was still a bit dizzy.

"Your awake. By the way, it's Hikaru." Allen looked back up at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up.

"No, it's not. You're Kaoru," Allen said getting his bearings together. Kaoru looked impressed.

"So you can already tell." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, you sound a bit different. I'm a musician, remember." Kaoru then smiled a bit in humor. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only a few hours. The others are in the cafeteria right now and it was my shift anyway, so I stayed." Allen nodded.

"You know, you really are different from Hikaru." Kaoru suddenly looked especially interested at this statement.

"Really. How?"

Allen thought for a moment. "You just seem more sincere I guess. A bit nicer." He quickly amended. "Not to put down your brother or anything." Kaoru had this strange look on his face for a second before a bit of laughter escaped his lips. Soon he was laughing so hard that he had to grip his sides. Allen was confused. When the twin's laughter quieted he asked, "What was that about?"

"N-nothing. It's just a bit funny. Something similar happened with Haruhi a while back." Allen prompted him to go on. "She was the first person to ever be able to tell us apart at all. Hearing her explanation was hilarious in the long run, but Hikaru was a bit upset. She said that Hikaru was more of a trouble maker. We had actually faked an entire fight over it. In the end we got to go to Haruhi's house for the first time."

"Should I ask why?"

"No, probably not. I guess it is a complicated story."

"I have time."

"Really? Then I guess I'll have to start from the beginning." And from the beginning he did start. He didn't go into too much detail about his and his brother's childhood but he did end up mentioning their favorite maid, their ploy to get to Haruhi's house, and their fake argument. He talked about how they went as far to dye their hair outrageous colors, and how Haruhi was able to tell them apart. Allen simply listened silently but did laugh when something entertaining was said.

"That was a really nice story," Allen said with a smile.

"I think that you're the first person to ever hear it too."

"Really?" Allen shrugged.

Kaoru paused. "Say that again." Allen raised an eyebrow.

"'Really?'"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You sound just like him. Hikaru, I mean. You probably sound more like him than I do."

"What? I doubt that."

* * *

When the Host club arrived at the hospital room with two extra dinners they had been expecting one of their members unconscious and the other not-so-patiently waiting for his brother. They had not been expecting good natured talking between the two earlier mentioned boys and what sounded like the sharing of stories. When the door was opened and they saw the latter they weren't all that sure how they should react. The two were speaking to each other like old friends.

Tamaki spoke first when the two looked at the now present group. "Are we interrupting anything?" Allen shook his head.

"No, it's fine."

"You're awake," Haruhi said.

"Yeah. I've been awake for about... Actually I'm not sure." He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, we're glad that you're feeling better," Kyōya said with his usual smile. Things quickly set into their usual pace as the club's common overly animated conversations began.

"How long am I going to be in this hospital anyway?"

Kyōya answered for him. "The doctors are keeping you overnight for observation but you should be able to leave tomorrow at noon after your personal doctor comes." Allen nodded. A shy looking nurse then came through the door.

"Ootori-san, visiting hours are going to be over soon."

"Thank you Megumi. We'll be on our way." The newest nurse was quite pleasant but if only she could speak up a bit better.

"We'll have to see you tomorrow then after school," Kaoru said.

"I'll make sure to get you your school work," Haruhi finished with a thumbs up.

Tamaki hugged him waaay longer then what he was comfortable with, Mori-senpai patted him on the head, and Hunny promised to bring him "the best Mitirashi Dango I can find". Allen's mouth was already watering. When the group was half ways out the door Kyōya looked back in a way that said, "are you sure you're alright?". Allen nodded and gave a sincere smile. The one that had both girls and guys alike swooning at their feet and the one that had unconsciously broken a few heart in the process. Kyōya nodded and then closed the door behind them.

It was moments before Allen was asleep.

* * *

Allen awoke the next morning to sunlight in his eyes.

"Che, you're finally awake, Moyashi." Allen immediately sat up in anger.

"My name's Allen, got i-... Yuu?"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN! I am so cruel I know! I'll get the next chapter in a bit sooner then this one. I'm very sorry to those of you who had to wait so long, but I thought that this story needed to live up to it's romance genre a bit more so I added romantic drama! If my style is getting too absolutely horrid and predictable, please tell me. I want to keep my audience on their feet constantly. Plus, I think that the ending was a bit too melodramatic.**

**R&R!**

**안녕 ****(You know what this means. I don't even have to tell you.)**


End file.
